Situations from their lives
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: CaH Side Quest. Dark and Link live through lot of little things between bigger quests of their lives. Usually the situations are easy and funny but there are times when things can get very harsh. So, let's see what the duo has lived through.
1. Haircut

A/N: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

This side story for _CaH_ is something that will be updating at Mondays when _LfH_ is not. ;) So, you got a story for each Monday... Hopefully. ^^;

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Summary:** Dark has had very bad experiences of word _haircut_... And now Link wants to do such thing to him!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SITUATIONS FROM THEIR LIVES**

CHAPTER 1: Haircut

"NO! Don't you dare!" Dark screamed as he ran around the room, jumped to the bed and half crawled, half ran to the other side. He turned around in a flash and stared at Link in near fear. "You will _not_ touch my hair!" The dark Hylian nearly growled.

Link sighed for the umpteenth time and partly leaned against the table. He had his right hand in his hair and in his left hand was scissors. "Dark. Just calm down, will ya?" The Hero stated as calmly as he could even though he was losing his temper at there. "It's not that bad. Just a simple haircut. Okay?" He continued and started to make his way towards Dark.

"_NO!_" The dark Hylian shrieked and backed to the wall. He looked once around himself before he pulled out his knife. "I'll do it myself!" Dark shouted bit fearfully and brought his knife into his hair behind his neck. He was breathing fast while being fully uncertain of what he was supposed to do.

Link stopped on the second Dark pulled the knife out. "WOW! Easy there!" He half shouted and backed back to the table. "Just calm down and put the knife off." Link half begged while trying to make calming actions with his hands. "We'll clear this out, okay? Here, I put the scissors off..." He continued and carefully and slowly put the scissors onto the table. After that he raised his hands into surrender. "Let's just talk... It'll be fully alright, Dark. I promise." Link half whispered while keeping his voice calm and soothing.

Dark looked fully uncertain but soon he lowered his knife down and started to pace a bit. He ran his free hand through his hair and tried to make some sense into the situation. Link had told him about few weeks ago that he needed a _haircut_ and ever since he had been avoiding the chances for such situation as much as possible... Until today... Link just had gotten him surrounded and there was no chances for him to avoid the situation anymore.

"Come on, Darky. Just put the knife off and I'll explain what haircut means." Link talked very gently and tried to look as unthreatening as possible. After a while longer Dark finally sighed heavily and put the knife away. "That's good. Now, come on. Let's sit on the bed and I'll explain it all. Okay?" The Hero continued calmly and started to make his way towards the bed. Dark sighed again and sat down to the bed. Very soon Link crawled next to him.

The first thing the Hero did was to hug Dark. "It's okay, Dark. I give you my word for it." He whispered before taking a hold of Dark's hair and pulling it over the dark Hylian's shoulder. "Here. Look at this." Link continued and carefully started to separate the strands of hair until he had only couple of those in his hand. "See this?" He inquired and showed the split ends of the strands. "This is the reason you need a haircut. It is just to clean things off and give your hair better chances of growing longer again." Link explained before he carefully pulled a bigger group of strands into his hair. "I'll only cut about this amount off. Okay?" He stated and showed about couple of inches long area. "Definitely not more than that." Link reassured.

Dark had sat there in full silence and listened to Link while watching him work with his black hair. "You promise?" Dark inquired very quietly. Link nodded confidently.

"I swear it." The Hero replied calmly. Dark sighed but nodded. "Okay, let's get to the bathroom and get this done. It's over faster than you think." Link reassured with a small smile. The dark Hylian _definitely_ wasn't believing that but he _did_ trust the Hero so he made his way into the bathroom and sat down close to the sink. Link followed him very soon with the scissors.

Dark closed his eyes and nearly flinched at each time the scissors cut some of his hair away. "Is it done yet?" He inquired in near whine after each and every clip. Link sighed once again and shook his head.

"No, it's not done yet. I'll let you know when it's done." He replied while desperately trying to stay calm. Yet, that answer went straight through the dark Hylian without staying at all inside his head. He kept inquiring over and over again if Link was ready with the work yet. Eventually the Hero put the scissors down to the sink and let it clang loud enough to let Dark understand that part. "It's done." Link stated as calmly as he could.

Dark blinked few times in confusion. Right after that he pulled his hand through his hair before already standing up while frowning even more. He checked the mirror that was over the sink and frowned even deeper before sighing and relaxing. "You didn't..." The dark Hylian whispered and sat down back to the small chair. "Thanks... And sorry..." Dark half whispered and slumped a bit nervously.

Link sighed fully relieved and cleaned the place before half sitting and half leaning against the sink. "So... Willing to explain what you have against a simple haircut?" He inquired calmly.

Dark chuckled bit nervously while scratching the back of his head. "Um... Yeah, well..." He started before sighing and shrugging. "Years ago when I lived at Ganon's Castle few of the monsters decided that I needed a haircut. I... I didn't know what it meant and well..." Dark started but sighed heavily and dropped his gaze into his hands. "They cut my hair... Hellishly. Left it fully odd and..." He trailed off and raised his gaze up to Link. "You know how the scientist looks when he's got something gone wrong with his work and it blows that odd colored smoke up and messes up his hair? Well... My hair wasn't far from that... Except for having less of hair, though..." He continued sorrowfully.

Link blinked few times in both surprise and sorrow. "So they _really_ messed up your hair?" He inquired and Dark just simply nodded. "Damn. No wonder you weren't eager for it." Link half whispered.

"That wasn't all, though..." Dark continued quietly and dropped his gaze down again. "I tried once to cut my own hair in hopes of getting off of the shitty work they did but... Let's just say that it made it even worse... They _really_ destroyed it... Took about a year before my hair could be even _called_ as hair." He explained and shrugged. "But I think they just hated me anyways back then..." Dark half mumbled.

Link sighed sorrowfully and hugged the dark Hylian tightly. "Well, I'm _never_ going to do anything of such. It's a promise." He whispered but very soon smiled, let go of Dark and came in front of him. "Now, let me tell you a little story from my childhood."

Link sat down to the floor in front of Dark and started to talk: "As you know me and Mido weren't on the best of basis. So, at this one summer Mido put some sap into my hair and..." The Hero trailed off when Dark gave fully confused look at the new word. Link chuckled bit nervously. "Um... Sap is very sticky thing that the trees use as their "blood" in a way." He explained as well as he could and once the dark Hylian nodded his understanding, Link continued: "So, Saria tried her best of getting it off of my hair but it wasn't much of help. Eventually we had to cut it off which left my hair quite... Off... Probably more or less what you had by those freaks. And, well... I hid my hair under my cap which is probably the reason I keep the cap quite a much. It just became a habit, I think." The Hero chuckled a bit nervously but continued his story very quickly. "Anyways, I went for revenge. Not by sap but differently. I kinda kept pushing Mido into the small stream of water whenever I had the chance and, well... During rainy times, I did few holes into Mido's house's roof. Sure, I got wet but Mido had it harder. He had to clean his house and all."

Link was bit of grinning once he ended his story. Dark gave a bit of a sorrowful smile. "Thanks... I think..." The dark Hylian whispered and before he got to say anything more, the Hero already hugged him.

"Don't worry. The hair will grow back in no time. And you'll get to grow it longer now." Link replied. Dark nodded and relaxed. He had known that the Hero wouldn't do anything to harm him but he just had bad memories about the whole action and that just took him over. Luckily things were cleared out for him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story OR I can give bit of _preview_ from upcoming chapters or next stories. =)  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	2. Frogs

A/N: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

This side story for _CaH_ is something that will be updating at Mondays when _LfH_ is not. ;) So, you got a story for each Monday... Hopefully. ^^;

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Summary: **Dark is enjoying of a nice warm summer day when some strange sound starts to bother him. Once he spots the offending creature, he's willing to have a better check on it. Is Link able to help him to catch the "enemy"?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SITUATIONS FROM THEIR LIVES**

CHAPTER 2: Frogs

Link and Zelda were sitting on a bench at the country yard of the Castle. They both were enjoying the nice and warm summer day. Dark wasn't far from them. He was lying on the grass in the close by tree's shadow. While the Hero and the Princess were talking about one thing or another once in a while, the dark Hylian was just happy for having the rights to be _that_ close to them. Sure, it had been Link's work but nonetheless, Dark was enjoying his time and safety.

Suddenly a quiet sound of hopping caught the dark Hylian's notion. His right ear twitched a bit at the sound and he opened his eyes to find the one causing such sound. Sure, he had heard it before and Link had explained it to him but it had been long time since he had heard it last time. Slightly frowning, Dark carefully rolled to his stomach and searched for the one causing the odd sound.

After a short while he finally found the little creature. _A frog_. Dark ginned a bit as he quietly left to get closer to the small greenish animal. Before he had a chance to catch the hopper, the frog already left for a "run" and the dark Hylian followed right after it.

Zelda frowned as she watched Dark's going which was mix of running and slight jumps. "What is Dark doing?" She inquired quite confused. Link chuckled and grinned a bit when he noticed the dark Hylian's behavior.

"Besides enjoying summer?" The Hero inquired calmly. The Princess only nodded as she kept her gaze in Dark. Link chuckled again as he too watched the dark Hylian's doings. "Learning." He finally replied. Zelda was even more confused and she glanced at the Hero who had quite happy and content look on his face.

Suddenly the frog found its way into close by pond and dived deep and out of sight. Dark almost jumped after it but instead of full dive he only got his left hand and almost fully his left arm wet. "Damn it..." He muttered quite disappointed as he tried to find the frog again.

Link chuckled and shook his head but he rose up from the bench and walked to the dark Hylian. "What are you doing?" He inquired calmly and sat down next to him before already starting to carefully dry Dark's white shirt.

"I tried to catch _that_." The dark Hylian replied and pointed towards the frog. Link glanced at the offending creature and nodded. Dark sighed and pulled his arm off of the Hero's hold once his sleeve was dry. "Thanks..." He half mumbled and started to try and figure out a way to get to the frog.

"You're not going to get it while it's in water. Frogs are faster on water than on dry land." Link explained and Dark just nodded while slumping a bit.

"I know that..." He mumbled and laid down to the ground while still keeping his gaze in the frog. "How long until it comes up?" The dark Hylian inquired while feeling bit hopeful. Link's only answer was a simple shrug.

Zelda watched the scene quite confused before already facepalming. "This won't end well..." She mumbled and shook her head. Yet, she didn't leave anywhere. Instead, the Princess kept watching how the situation would unfold from here.

"You know... I don't know if I've told you this before but..." Link started as he laid down on the ground too. "I chased frogs too when I was kid." He stated and chuckled a bit. "It was quite fun. Though, I think the frogs are actually scared of us. You know... The size difference and all..." The Hero continued and shrugged a bit before grinning. "And I doubt that frog to be the only one around here."

Dark listened quietly to Link's explanation and nodded once in a while. "I... I haven't seen others..." He finally replied bit quietly. The Hero nodded and looked once around them.

"Yeah, they like to hide well..." Link answered before he returned his gaze into the frog that Dark had been chasing. Soon the Hero started to grin. "Maybe I can get it up from there..." He stated and stood up. Dark watched how he rounded pond and came quite close to the frog. "Here, right?" Link inquired and pointed towards the area he believed the frog to be in. The dark Hylian nodded as he still saw the frog while the weeds and whatnot was blocking the Hero's view.

Link nodded back and took up several small rocks. He grinned to Dark before he already dropped the first one close to the frog. That got the creature to move forward. As the dark Hylian kept eye on the creature, he managed to tell where it was and the Hero started to force the small frog forward. He didn't leave any of other way for the animal than to get to shallower area and eventually off of the water.

Link didn't have the chance to catch the frog but at least it was on dry ground now. Dark ran around the pond and started to chase the creature again. This time the Hero was helping and soon they cornered the poor animal.

The dark Hylian took the frog up _very_ carefully and sat down to the grass. Link was bit worried for the animal since he didn't exactly know how Dark would react to it... Plus, there was the fact of the dark Hylian's strength in magic which slightly implied that Dark might be actually much stronger than Link in overall too.

Dark kept his gaze fully in the small animal. He very carefully checked the frog's legs, back, stomach and about everything else. Yet, the dark Hylian did _nothing_ that could harm the creature even slightest bit.

Link watched silently the whole situation. He had heard Dark talk in that _Shadowy Language_ couple of times before but he still couldn't understand it. Yet, by now he had learned that the dark Hylian's eyes changed a bit depending on which language he'd be talking. And Dark was currently quietly whispering something in _Shadowy_.

**"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe. I just wanna see you."** Dark whispered very calmly and quietly. Surprisingly the frog stayed still and let the dark Hylian do as he pleased. Eventually Dark walked back to the pond and carefully put the animal to the shore. **"Thank you."** The dark Hylian whispered before he fully let the frog go.

**"Don't do that _ever_ again without giving a warning."** The frog replied with that croaking sound of its. Dark blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head nervously.

**"Um... Sorry 'bout that..."** He replied apolitically. The frog just sighed before jumping back into the pond. Dark sighed and relaxed. He closed his eyes and once he opened them, they were fully normal again. The thing was, that whenever Dark was talking in _Shadowy Language_ his eyes were gleaming.

Link had followed the dark Hylian back to the pond but stayed silent whole time. "Sooo... What was that all about?" He inquired carefully. Dark chuckled bit nervously and shrugged.

"Just saying my sorries for freaking him out and all that..." The dark Hylian replied. He had already explained to Link long ago about the fact of every creature talking in _Shadowy Language_ but understanding it was bit of harder since each of them had their ways of talking it.

Link nodded and calmed down fully. _"I should've known Dark wouldn't do anything to harm the frog..."_ He scolded himself about the lack of trust on the situation. "So... Did you learn anything?" The Hero continued with much lighter tone of voice.

Dark shrugged. "Maybe something. Not sure." He replied and lay down to his back. Link smiled and mimicked him fully. "Shouldn't you be with her?" The dark Hylian inquired quietly. The Hero chuckled, carefully moved closer to Dark and smiled.

"And what? Not spend time with my brother?" Link replied while grinning. "Nah. I'd rather spend the rest of the day with you. More fun on that part." He continued happily and turned to his side while watching the dark Hylian. "Anything else that I can help you to catch?" Link inquired with a wide grin.

Dark had slightly blushed at first but he calmed down very quickly. He did enjoy having Link that close to him and being calm and collected with him. Once the Hero offered his help, the dark Hylian frowned a bit and turned to look at Link. Yet, soon that frown turned into a slight smile and from there he started to chuckle until he was already laughing.

Link's grin widened until he already joined Dark in laughing. "You really willing to help me catch other creatures?" The dark Hylian eventually asked after having calmed down.

Link nodded eagerly. "Of course! Just name it and we'll get it!" He replied eagerly. Dark started to grin eagerly and nodded.

"Just give a sec and I'll figure out what I want to see next." The dark Hylian answered fully happy about the situation. He knew that with Link he could get close to any creature around Hyrule.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story OR I can give bit of _preview_ from upcoming chapters or next stories. =)  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	3. The Maze

A/N: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

This side story for _CaH_ is something that will be updating at Mondays when _LfH_ is not. ;) So, you got a story for each Monday... Hopefully. ^^;

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Summary: **Link has come back from a mission that was supposed to be easy but was far from that. He doesn't get more than hour or so of sleep when Dark already wakes him up quite harshly. What is the reason for the dark Hylian's eagerness?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SITUATIONS FROM THEIR LIVES**

CHAPTER 3: The Maze

Sun was just starting to rise up when Link walked into his and Dark's room. He very quickly washed up and changed clothes before already half stumbling to the bed. The Hero had been on the outskirts of Hyrule on a mission. It had been meant to be easy and fast but it ended up being complicated and long. On the second his head hit into the pillow, he was already asleep.

Dark had been up through most of the night while worrying over Link. He had been pacing in the room for hours. _"Where _is_ he?!"_ The dark Hylian kept thinking over and over again. He had _wished_ to be with the Hero on his small task but the truth was that Link had let him sleep instead of waking him up. Sure, he had left a short note but he had claimed to be back long before evening... Which didn't happen.

The dark Hylian had finally laid down to the bed and just stared at the window for several hours. Rest he kept changing his position while his worry just rose. Eventually, not knowing _when_ it happened, he fell asleep. All curled up once again but surprisingly without nightmares this time around.

It wasn't more than an hour or two from Link's return when Dark stirred. He yawned and sat up on the bed. The dark Hylian smiled happily when he found Link from next to him. _"Glad he's back..."_ Dark thought and got up very carefully from the bed so he wouldn't bother the Hero. Yet, even if the dark Hylian had been jumping on the bed, it wouldn't have gotten him to stir too much.

Dark made his way to the bathroom as silently as he could, washed up and changed clothes. He was actually grateful for seeing Link still asleep as he came out of there. The dark Hylian wondered for a while about leaving the room but decided against it. Instead he walked to the window and looked out.

Dark's eyes widened in full bewilderment when he saw the maze in full green with bright red dots here and there. "_LINK!_ YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" The dark Hylian screamed fully eager and excited. He turned towards the Hero and started to do anything and everything to wake him up while nearly begging him to get up.

Link groaned nearly angrily but he finally opened his eyes. Dark was fully hyper and he half dragged the Hero up from the bed. "You gotta see this! You _gotta_!" The dark Hylian almost shouted as he pushed Link towards the bathroom.

"_Fine!_ Fine! I'm coming! Sheesh..." The Hero grumbled and went to change clothes. Dark was pacing in their main room nearly whole time and once in a while inquiring if Link was already ready. _"What the hell has gotten him so out of it?"_ The Hero thought angrily. _"And why in Goddesses names he can't let me sleep!? I've slept only, what, hour or two? Gah! Thought, he'd let me sleep like I let _him_ sleep!"_ Link kept on thinking quite angrily as he was nearly dragged out of their room and towards the country yard.

Eventually they came out of the castle and Dark nearly pushed Link in front of him while being fully excited. "Check it!" He shouted as he stood behind the Hero and had his hands on Link's shoulders. The Hero groaned and shook his head but finally looked towards the area the dark Hylian was showing him.

Link's eyes widened in bewilderment as he stared at the maze in full health. "W... what?" He whispered very quietly before same kind of excitement and glee got a grip of him. "IT WORKED! It freaking worked! _YES!_" The Hero screamed out, turned around and embraced Dark fully before already swirling couple of times around while half dragging the dark Hylian along.

Dark was laughing and letting Link lead their little dance like movement. "I told you you'll want to see this." He stated knowingly. The Hero laughed and hugged the dark Hylian tightly.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks." Link half whispered fully happy about the situation. "Want to take a look in?" The Hero inquired after he let go of Dark. The dark Hylian nodded eagerly and followed Link into the maze.

They walked this and that way in the green maze. Dark admired nearly each and every flower he found but surprisingly Link let him do exactly that. He didn't dare to rush the dark Hylian. Not when the maze was back to its former glory. _"Just you wait, Zelda... You won't believe this at all..."_ He thought happily.

After nearly an hour of walking they finally reached the mid-area of the maze. The small fountain had water in it and few small statues were bringing new water into it whole time. Dark half ran to it and leaned over it. For once he wasn't scared of being so close to deep water. Link followed slower and sat down to one of the benches. "This place... It's beautiful..." The dark Hylian almost whispered as he turned around to look at the Hero and sat down to the edge of the fountain.

Link nodded. "It certainly is." He replied calmly while actually being fully happy that Dark had dragged him out of the bed for this. "So... You know roses, right?" The Hero inquired carefully.

The dark Hylian frowned a bit but suddenly pointed towards one of the red flowers on the maze's walls. Link nodded. "Exactly. That's one of the roses. There's lot of other colors for these flowers but each of them have one thing in common. _Thorns_. If you're not careful, you'll get stung by the sharp edges of their stalk." The Hero explained carefully.

Dark frowned a bit and tilted his head to side as he worked through Link's words. Soon he stood up and walked closer to the Hero before already sitting down to the soft grass and looking up to Link. "What other flowers are there?" The dark Hylian inquired slightly confused.

Link took once a deep breath and started then to explain all he knew about flowers. It wasn't much but he did know the basic ones and he tried to describe the flowers as well as he could. Dark listened very carefully and nodded once in a while but he stayed silent as long as the Hero gave his explanation.

Once Link was ready, the dark Hylian still stayed silent. "You wouldn't mind if I take few hour nap? I didn't really sleep last night." The Hero inquired while feeling slightly hopeful. Dark just simply nodded before already laying down to his back on the grass and staring into the sky. Link yawned, laid down to the bench and took as good position as possible before already falling asleep.

After a while Dark folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He didn't fall asleep but it was much easier for him to concentrate into the surrounding sounds and think through all Link had just told him. The dark Hylian listened to the birds, small bugs and calm wind. He hadn't felt this relaxed for a long while so he fully enjoyed this rare situation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story OR I can give bit of _preview_ from upcoming chapters or next stories. =)  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	4. Red Earring

A/N: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Summary: **Dark has left to investigate the surroundings of Market Place and ends up in trouble. Link heads straight for his help on the second he realizes that the dark Hylian has gotten himself into a hard situation.

**Warning:** Dark will be hurt _badly_. And Link will _seriously_ lose his temper at there. ^^; If you don't want to read what Link does, then just skip the two longer parts of _italics_. ;) Um... Don't hate me for having hurt Dark! D= I'm feeling bad enough for it already. T.T

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Situations from their lives  
**

CHAPTER 4: Red Earring

Dark had left the castle early in the morning while Link was still asleep. It was bit more safer that way since there weren't so many of people around at so early of the morning. And the dark Hylian wanted to see the Market and its surroundings bit more. He had been doing short walks now and then but slowly those became longer and longer. And with each of walk he learned a bit more of the surroundings of the castle.

Dark was checking one of the back alleys of the Market when he heard talking. He got curious about the situation and so he started to make his way towards the sounds. The dark Hylian stayed as much out of sight as possible since he didn't know what the situation would be or if he should take any of contact into it. Yet, the closer he came to the sounds, the more clear the situation became.

Dark grit his teeth and wondered if he should take his sword out or use his knife. There seemed to be at least two persons causing trouble for one or two victims. He wasn't fully sure but he certainly didn't like it at all. _"No matter how much people hate me, I'm not leaving them in trouble."_ He thought and finally rounded the last corner. "HEY! Leave them alone, you jerks!"

There was two victims, a mother and a child. The woman kept the kid behind her and backed away when Dark came into the start of the short alley. The three guys turned around and smirked. "You honestly think you can take on us, freak?" One of them asked while chuckling cruelly. "Come and try!" He continued and pulled out a knife. His comrades followed suit and pulled out their weapons too which were two knives and a sword.

Dark was bit startled about the weapons but he wasn't going to back off. He tried to calm down as he decided to rely on his knife. The guys laughed at him and one of them shook his head. "You're an idiot if you think you can fight us with a _knife_." He mocked evilly. The dark Hylian just shrugged and started to walk towards them. "Get him!" The guy screamed and left for an attack

As the leader took up on attacking first, the two others followed very quickly. Dark started to run towards them but before the collision, he hit to the ground, slid forward and knocked the first guy to ground. The dark Hylian stood back to his feet very quickly, avoided the two knives that were struck downwards towards him before he already had to avoid the sword. The movement got him behind the duo which gave Dark a chance to kick the first guy, whom had the knives, into back of his knees to get him to crash into the ground. By then he had to avoid the sword again but this time he struck his knife against it and moved forward. Dark took a grip of the guy's free arm and moved him towards left while keeping his knife against the sword to keep the weapon off of him. The guy stumbled over his comrade who was still trying to get up from the ground.

"This was just easy little show. If you guys want an actual fight, then come at me." The dark Hylian stated calmly as he stood between the attackers and the victims. He swirled the knife a bit as he waited for the trio to make their choice. The woman had backed into the corner and kept her child behind her as she watched the situation both frightened and bit awed. "Unless you want actual knife wounds I highly suggest to get the hell away from here." Dark continued sternly.

The trio stood up and glanced at each other. "This isn't over." The leader growled but hightailed out of there with his comrades right behind him. Dark chuckled and shook his head while pocketing the knife.

"It's safe now. I suggest to stay out of this kind of areas." He said as he turned to face the mother and child. The woman only nodded but didn't do or say anything. Dark sighed sorrowfully. "You guys should leave before they decide to come back. Stay safe." He continued before already made his way out of there since he realized to be scaring them even more than that group of bad guys had.

The woman watched him leave both startled and confused. _"That, what is said of him, is full lies."_ She thought, shook her head and started to half drag her child out of the place. _"He didn't do a thing to harm us nor did he harm those thugs. He only fought them off to save me and my child... He deserves better treatment."_

Dark was trying to find his way out of the back alleys but so far he had only crashed up with dead ends over and over again. He was fully lost in there and no-one was eager to help him _at all_. In all reality those who pointed a direction only brought him into another dead end.

The trio hadn't gone far from the alley they had fought with Dark. The leader wanted revenge and he very quickly formed a plan. When the dark Hylian left the alley, the trio started to follow him. Eventually, after the fifteenth dead end, the trio came at him.

Dark had been fully in his thoughts so he hadn't noticed the followers. It was just a feeling of something being off that caused him to look behind himself... Only to see the rusty pipe coming towards his head. The next thing was that he hit hard backwards into the wall before already crashing into the ground as the world went black around him.

The dark Hylian woke up harshly by a strike into his stomach. "Well, look who's awake." Came a snide statement before the leader of the trio crouched down right in front of Dark's eyesight. "Not so grand now, huh." The guy continued cruelly before already smirking as his eyes fell into the earrings. "And here I thought you wouldn't have anything worth of stealing..." He said and started to play a bit at other one of the earrings.

Dark growled and sat up much straighter to get his face away from the bad guy. He tried to get up and away but his hands were tied behind a thick bar behind him. "Keep your hands off of me." The dark Hylian half snarled and tried to kick the guy off of him just to find them tied to his side and connected into the area where his hands were to prevent him from kicking.

The trio laughed as the leader shook his head. "You don't get it, do you?" The guy half whispered and took out a knife. "You're not leaving this place alive." He continued and brought the knife to Dark's throat. "And I'll take what I want." The leader stated as his other hand returned to the earring. "Which means that I fancy this ring here... Yet... Before I take what I want, I want bit of fun..." The guy nodded and the duo walked next to him. "Time to play." The leader snickered.

Link was getting worried since he hadn't seen even slightest notion of Dark for whole day. He knew that the dark Hylian liked to investigate the areas but he would've come back to the castle _at least_ few times by now. Suddenly he gasped and took a grip of his side in pain. "The hell...?" The Hero wondered until another strike followed the first one very quickly. Link gasped again but that's when it dawned to him fully. _"DARK!"_

The Hero ignored the pain as he ran out of the castle and into the Market. He took off into the closest alley and followed the strengthening feeling that he had learned to trust in this kind of situations. Very soon his road led him into rundown old house.

Dark was panting and he grit his teeth every time the trio punched or kicked him. He was _not_ going to scream. "I think that's enough." The leader said and crouched down in front of the dark Hylian again. "Now it's time I take what I want." He continued, took a grip of Dark's right ear's earring while taking very harsh grip of the dark Hylian's head from the jaw to keep him from moving his head. "This won't take long." The guy stated as he gave few simple tugs of the earring and watched how Dark's reaction turned from anger into fear as he closed his eyes tightly. "You like this earring?" The leader inquired before already chuckling cruelly. "Well, you won't be seeing it anymore." He continued and gave very strong and sharp pull on the ring.

Dark screamed in full pain as the ring was ripped off of his ear. While the guy stood up and his followers were laughing, the dark Hylian was gasping in both shock and pain and staring wide eyed at the floor in front of him. The leader admired his newest item without caring about the blood in there. Yet, very soon the guy started to grin wickedly. "You know... Why not taking the other one too, huh?" Dark shivered and closed his eyes tightly in fear.

"_NO WAY IN HELL!_" Link screamed as he crashed into the room and attacked against the leader straight away. He had heard enough as he had been making his way up to Dark's help. The Hero had his sword and shield with him along with most of his weapons but right then and there he couldn't care less about them. For once he was ready to take full revenge by _bare hands_.

Dark shot his eyes open on the second he heard Link's voice. He was fully startled when the Hero attacked on full force and very fiercely against the thugs. Yet, that got him to work even harder in getting himself freed. The lucky part was that the dark Hylian was quite good with getting himself freed from different kind of shackles and ropes. It didn't take long before he untied his hands, took out his knife and got his legs freed. His ear was bleeding and itching but he tried to ignore it as much as he could while twitching his ear to do at least _something_ about it. Yet, he knew that it probably was _very_ bad idea to do so.

"LINK!" Dark screamed out on the second he got to his feet. The Hero turned around to realize that one of the trio was coming at him with a plank. Before Link could either avoid or block the attack, the dark Hylian had already crashed into him to push him off of the harm's way.

"_NO!_ DARK!" Link shouted in thorough bewilderment as the strike hit into Dark. The dark Hylian stumbled and gasped but before he managed to get himself ready, the next strike came and slammed him against the bar where he had been tied into. After that things went black around him once again.

The next time Dark came to, he was lying on a bed. He groaned and sat up slightly just to gasp in pain. His head was sore, his side was hurting and his ear was both throbbing and itching. The dark Hylian laid back down while slowly opening his eyes and stared at the white ceiling. _"Where am I?"_ He wondered bit confused before he recognized the place and smiled slightly.

Link woke up to the movement and the groaning. He was laying next to Dark on the bed while being fully careful not to harm the dark Hylian. "Dark?" The Hero called before already smiling widely. "I'm glad to see you awake!" Link nearly shouted and gave a quick hug to Dark.

"Link?" The dark Hylian called bit confused but he calmed down on the second the Hero nodded. Dark sighed in relief and relaxed but very quickly his expression saddened. His right had moved towards his itching ear but Link stopped him very quickly by taking a gentle grip from his wrist.

"Don't." He half whispered and shook his head. Dark's mood dropped even more and he let his gaze go down into the bed. "Your ear is fully bandaged which is probably getting it to itch." Link started and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Besides that you got couple of ribs broken and lots of bruises. Which means that you should stay in the bed for some time." He continued sorrowfully.

The darker Hylian stayed silent but he did nod. "Darky." Link called and Dark raised his fully sorrowful gaze up. "What's wrong?" The Hero inquired quietly. The dark Hylian took once a deep breath while dropping his gaze again. He was silent for a long while.

"The earring... Where is it?" Dark finally inquired and raised his pleading gaze up. "Tell me you found it. _Please_." He continued in near tears.

Link dropped his gaze down and became fully hesitant. He bit down to his lower lip while frowning. Dark sighed heartbrokenly, closes his eyes and hung his head. His ears drooped fully as the information sunk into his head. "I... I see..." He mumbled quietly.

Link gulped once and took a deep breath. "I... I'm sorry, Dark..." He whispered and finally turned his gaze back into the dark Hylian. "I... I was more worried about you. But, um... I promise I'll go back and search for it." The Hero continued while trying to sound more confident and trustful.

Dark sighed again and shook his head. "Just forget it... Um, Link...?" He raised his gaze back up while feeling bit uncertain. Link nodded without saying a word to show he was listening. "Could you... Could you tell me what happened?" The dark Hylian inquired in slight pleading voice.

Link took once a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah... I can do that..." He replied and gave a small smile. _"He deserves to know."_ The Hero thought and started to explain what had happened after Dark had been knocked out.

_The guy with the plank smirked cruelly and readied the weapon for the next attack when suddenly he screamed in agony and crashed to the ground. "Don't you dare to touch him!" Link nearly sneered as he glared at the bad guy. He had the Hookshot in his hands and the hook of the device was bloodied as it had just impaled the thug's left leg just before the knee and right leg from the knee._

_The other two guys took a step backwards but Link turned towards them with such hatred in his eyes that one wouldn't have believed it. The Hero pulled out his sword and attacked against the leader who stared in shock at the scene. Before the guy had a chance to do a thing, the Master Sword impaled his shoulder. Link pulled the weapon out as quickly as he had struck it before already kicking the guy very harshly into the stomach and crashing him into the floor. Then he turned towards the third guy._

_The third thug dropped his sword to the floor and backed away while shaking in fear. Link started to walk towards him before he already ran. The guy screamed out and tried to back away. The Hero didn't use either of the weapons he had out but instead crashed on full force into the thug. The guy stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Link dropped his weapons and walked to the bad guy before already taking a grip of his jacket and pulling him up to his feet. "If you and your comrades _ever_ again get anywhere _near_ Dark, you'll find yourself from the cemetery." The Hero hissed cruelly before he struck the guy's head into the wall and knocked him out._

Link stopped abruptly which got Dark to frown. "Link? You okay?" He inquired bit worriedly. The Hero hadn't told fully about the fight. In fact, he had made it much, _much_ cleaner and calmer since he knew that the dark Hylian wouldn't fully accept him going _that_ hard against others. He had left out the Hookshot and sword as well as his harsh words while just stating that he knocked them out by couple of kicks and punches.

The Hero was slightly startled and he nodded. "Yeah... Just give me a sec to clear my mind and recall it all." He replied with a small smile. Dark still frowned but he nodded and stayed silent. _"I can't tell all to him..."_ Link thought as he recalled the events without saying a word to the dark Hylian.

_By that time the leader had stood back up and held his shoulder. He glared at Link while still clutching the bloody red earring in his hand. "Give. Me. That." The Hero stated in near snarl. He started to walk towards the thug very slowly while keeping his gaze in the earring. The leader laughed nearly manically and shook his head as he put the earring into his pocket._

_"Like hell I will." He replied with a smirk. Link growled and ran straight to the guy. He avoided the knife very easily before he already started to beat the living hell out of the thug. The Hero didn't care even slightest bit of the fact that he was breaking lots of bones from the guy. Hell, he even picked the knife up and slashed the bastard couple of times by it._

_"The earring. _NOW!_" Link sneered before screaming the last word. The guy stared at him fully bewildered. The Hero growled, picked the guy up from the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I won't ask nicely again." He stated cruelly. The guy took out the red earring with fully shaking hand and gave it to Link. "And stay the hell away from my brother." The Hero snarled before whispering nearly sinisterly: "I went very easy on you. If I see you anywhere near Dark ever again, you'll learn very quickly what agony and terror means." Link smirked and continued even more cruelly. "If you think Ganondorf was cruel and thoroughly evil, you haven't seen even slightest bit of how hellish life can be. And don't think that I'd give you even slightest bit of mercy just because I'm the Hero..." He chuckled and shook his head. "Even Heroes have their dark side." Link whispered before he already knocked the guy out by slamming his head into the wall._

_After this he let go of the thug and let him sag into the floor before turning around. His eyes fell into the last conscious guy in the room. The guy couldn't get up nor away as Link walked to him and crouched down in front of him. "It doesn't matter if you idiots tell what happened. No-one's going to believe it." He started to grin mischievously. "You seem to be like a decent guy. So... Keep your comrades in line. Got it?" The Hero continued and the remaining thug nodded repeatedly at that. "Good. If I hear that any of you were anywhere near Dark, I'll pay you three a visit. And it's not a threat, it's a promise." Link continued before standing up._

_As the remaining thug stared at him in pure terror, the Hero fetched his weapons and pocketed the Hookshot while sheathing the sword before coming next to Dark. He crouched down fully sorrowfully before carefully pulling him into his lap. Link sighed in near tears and pulled him very close before standing up with him. "You're going to be okay, Dark." He whispered and gave a quick glance to the remaining thug before making his way out of the place._

Link took once a deep breath and finally nodded. "After I knocked them out, I took you up and got the hell out of the place. Then I played _Prelude of Light_ to get out of the back alleys and into the Temple of Time. From there I ran back to the castle and straight into here. Once I had secured you to the doctor I told to the closest guard what had happened and where he'd find the idiots. He and several other guards left to handle the situation." He concluded with a shrug.

"So... The idiots are in the jail now?" Dark inquired after a short while of silence. The Hero nodded without a word. "How long?" The dark Hylian questioned bit angrily.

Link sighed and shrugged. "Several years, _at least_. I wish it would be longer, though." He replied bit disappointed. Dark nodded and frowned.

"Would trying to do harm to a mother and child make them stay in prison for longer?" He asked and raised his bit hopeful gaze up. The Hero nodded slowly.

"It would but I don't know anything about such." Link replied but grinned a bit. "You know something, don't you. Tell me and I'll see what I can do." He stated. Dark nodded and explained the situation he had salvaged and which had gotten the trio to attack him. The Hero listened very carefully and nodded slowly after that. "I will tell all that to Zelda later today and I'm certain it'll lengthen their time." Link said before his expression softened fully. "Now... About the earrings..." He started carefully.

Dark sighed sorrowfully and was going to fiddle with the remaining earring when the Hero gave a warning look. The dark Hylian gave a nervous chuckle and slumped a bit. "Um... The earrings..." He started hesitantly before sighing again and relaxing. He stared at the ceiling before closing his eyes and starting to explain about them without giving too much of information. Dark still wasn't too eager to share his past but from time to time he just didn't have a choice.

"I woke up with them at Ganon's Castle. Always had them." He started and shrugged. "At first I didn't know what to think about them but later on I despised them. All of the stupid monsters used them to drag me from one place to another." Dark growled a bit and scowled. "Never pulled too hard to rip them off but hard enough to get me moving. Hated that so freaking much." He crossed his arms over his chest as his ears turned bit backwards in slight anger. "Later on I always associated the color of the earrings with things like blood, misery, anger and such. Hated them even more. Sometimes even thought about trying to either rip them off or break them." He sighed sorrowfully and opened his eyes to stare at the blanket as his ears drooped in sadness. "But never had the courage to do either one of them."

Dark smiled a bit and raised his saddened gaze up. "That was until I met with you for the second time... Well, bit later from there." The dark Hylian chuckled and gave a lopsided smile. "When I first saw your blue earrings I didn't know what to think about them. But there was one thing I _did_ know. They work for you. Fully." He continued and smiled genuinely even though his eyes were still sorrowful. "That was when I started to wonder if same thing worked for me too. If they fit for me like your earrings fit for you. Blue eyes, blue earrings. Red eyes, red earrings." Dark shrugged and raised his gaze up again. "After that I started to be comfortable with them. They were part of me." He smiled a bit but very soon he slumped fully and dropped his gaze down. "And now I lost other one..." The dark Hylian mumbled quietly.

Link sighed sorrowfully and carefully hugged Dark. "It'll be okay, Darky. I promise." He whispered but he knew that the words wouldn't help him on this case. The dark Hylian just simply nodded but didn't say a word for an answer.

Once the Hero let go, he took once a deep breath. "I think it's fair that I share my own story about my earrings, right?" He inquired carefully. Dark just simply shrugged. He _was_ interested but his mind was far from the current situation. Yet, he was wishing to listen to Link's voice in hopes of getting his mind off of the thoughts he currently had.

"So... I got my earrings after finishing the Shadow Temple. Impa told me that when male Sheikahs become old enough and are considered as adults, their ears are pierced. I'm not a Sheikah but she said that I'm considered as one since I'm a Hero and all that." Link explained very shortly and sighed nearly disappointed. "Not much of a story, now was it?" He inquired quietly.

Dark shrugged but smiled a bit. "It's better than what I had." He replied with slightly playful grin. The Hero chuckled and shook his head.

"Really now? And here I thought you got billion times better story compared to mine." Link stated and crossed his arms over his chest while grinning. "Much longer and with more of things happening. Would make an excellent story to tell to kids." He continued nearly happily.

Dark was slightly startled and he dropped his gaze down as his expression saddened again. "It's not worthy for kids to hear." He mumbled quietly and sighed. "They deserve better stories. Stories that _you're_ able to give to them. Not this kind of stuff." The dark Hylian replied quietly.

Link chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, _please_! They know my stories inside-out already! Your stories are something new to them. Seriously, you should give it a try." He countered with a slight grin.

Dark sighed and just shrugged. He wasn't on the mood to start arguing against something like this. "Whatever." The dark Hylian mumbled, crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes again. _"I got better things to think than this..."_

Link sighed and slumped a bit. He had hoped for a slight arguing and whatnot but Dark had given up much faster than usually. "Hey, everything's going to be okay. I promise." The Hero whispered but the only reply he got was just simple shrug. Link sighed again and leaned forward to give a kiss to the dark Hylian's forehead. "Maybe you need bit of rest. I'll fetch something for you to eat. Anything specific you want?"

Dark sighed again and slumped a bit before opening his eyes and looking at the Hero. "Besides the lost earring?" He inquired nearly bitterly. Link nearly flinched but the look on his face became hesitant and he turned his gaze off without knowing what to say. "Anything goes since I know you're not going to take _no_ for an answer as well as that you're going to make sure that I eat it so... Whatever you bring is good enough..." The dark Hylian half mumbled slightly angrily.

Link sighed once again and nodded. After that he stood up and left. Dark carefully took a bit better position on the bed while slightly playing with the remaining earring. _"Should I just rip it off to make it even? Or just smash it later on to get it off?"_ He wondered, sighed heavily and closed his eyes while letting his hand fall away from the earring. _"I couldn't even get it back as a reminder of it ever been there..."_

Couple of days later and lot of times of stopping Dark from either scratching the bandaged ear or from playing with the remaining one, Link finally said the much waited words. "The doctor gave rights to take the bandages off of your ear." Dark sighed exaggerated and was ready to rip them off but the Hero stopped him once again. "Not so fast, Darky." He stated with a slight mischievous grin. The dark Hylian groaned and gave a half-hearted glare to him. "Close your eyes and stay still. Got it?" Link stated nearly commandingly.

Dark groaned and slumped but did as he was told to. The Hero sighed sorrowfully but carefully started to unwrap the bandages. The darker Hylian whined and groaned once in a while depending on was the work either tickling him or tugging a bit too much. Eventually, after the bandage was fully off, Link took out a hand held mirror he had brought in while Dark had been asleep. He kept it so the ear was fully visible for the dark Hylian. "You can open your eyes now." Link called carefully.

Dark groaned nearly angrily and was going to glare at the Hero but the mirror came right into his eyesight and all thoughts were cut on that second. He just stared before very carefully and slowly raised his hand to the ear which was now without any of bandages. "H-how...?" The dark Hylian inquired very quietly as he carefully touched the red earring that was dangling from his ear from the same place where it had been before.

Link smiled and scratched the back of his head bit nervously. "I _honestly_ wanted to tell you but knew this would mean much more to you." He started carefully. Dark stayed silent but the Hero had his full notion. "I got the earring from that bastard without much of trouble. And I asked if the doctor could one way or another get it back to where it belongs. Luckily he got that part done. Otherwise I would've given you the earring after you woke up." Link explained carefully.

Dark nodded but he was still at loss of words. Very soon he closed his eyes slowly as the truth fully sank into his understanding. Right after that he opened his eyes and glomped the Hero on that second. "THANK YOU! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The dark Hylian almost screamed as he embraced Link very tightly and cried out of joy.

Link chuckled a bit but answered into the hug very quickly and nearly equally strongly. "It's nothing. Just don't scratch it. The stitches and such need time to heal." He advised. Dark nodded eagerly once he let go of the Hero. Yet, his hand found quite quickly back to the earring. "Dark... Honestly, leave it alone for the time being." Link stated with a small chuckle and gently removed the dark Hylian's hand from the earring.

"B-but..." Dark started in near whine but the look on the Hero's face silenced him very quickly. "It _itches!_" The dark Hylian whined again yet, he was stopped from doing anything to it. He started to twitch his ear but that didn't help. Instead, it only worsened the itching. "_Li-ink!_" Dark whined in hopes of getting help.

"I'll see what I can do. Just keep your hands off of it." Link answered and gave a warning look to the dark Hylian. Dark just nodded and tried to get himself occupied with something but with no help. The Hero left to find the doctor whom came surprisingly quickly into the room with new bandages.

Dark stared at them and slumped a bit. He did _not_ want his ear bandaged again. "Link?" The dark Hylian called nearly miserably.

"Don't worry. Just stay still. It's going to be okay." Link reassured him and took a hold of Dark's hands to keep him from causing trouble. The dark Hylian closed his eyes and waited. The bandaging didn't take long. The doctor nodded and left. The Hero took up the mirror again and placed it in front of the dark Hylian. "Dark, you can open your eyes again." He called calmly.

Dark opened his eyes slowly but frowned when he saw his ear un-bandaged... Except for small part right underneath the upper part of the earring. "To cover the healing area so the earring won't cause trouble." Link explained with a small smile. The dark Hylian blinked couple of times before his expression brightened once again and before the Hero had a chance to react, Dark already embraced him.

"_Thank You!_" He stated with equal joy than before when he saw the earring back in its rightful place. Link smiled happily and returned the hold eagerly. This was one of the best things that the life could give him. His brother happy and well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Continuation: There will come a full continuation for this where Dark finds out about what Link has done to the trio. ^^; It takes a while but it's already under thinking. There will come different chapters before it but I will give a notion of it once I get to the actual chapter. ;)

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story OR I can give bit of _preview_ from upcoming chapters or next stories. =)  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	5. Shitty day is shitty

A/N: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Summary: **Link and Zelda have left the castle for the day. Dark wakes up alone in the room and decides to try and get breakfast from the Market. That doesn't end up well and from that moment on things start to go downhill.

P.S. Can anyone come up with better chapter title? ^.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Situations from their lives  
**

CHAPTER 5: Shitty day is shitty

Dark woke up in an empty bed. Link had woken up couple of hours earlier and left. There was a simple and short note on the night table next to the dark Hylian. Dark sighed and sat up while looking around. He _really_ hated to wake up _after_ Link. It left him feeling like he would've been abandoned. Not that he ever dared to say that to the Hero.

Dark took up the paper and unfolded it. _"Dark, I'm sorry but there came up something that I have to handle. I'll be back in the evening. Try and enjoy the day. Link. P.S. I think Zelda's going to be along with this one."_ The dark Hylian sighed and put the paper back to the table. He could just stay the day in the room. No-one would give a damn 'bout it anyways. Hell, he could stay in the bed too and just ignore everything. Yet, he felt like he'd be betraying Link if he did such.

Dark sighed again and got up. As he went to change clothes and get ready for the day, he started to figure out what he wanted from the day. _"I could get the breakfast from the kitchen but... Then again I could try my luck in the Market. Might be nice to try and make things better for myself in here..."_ The dark Hylian thought and made his choice of leaving the room and eventually the castle fully.

Since the day was warm, he put on his black tunic and the gauntlets. Dark took along his sword, shield and his knife just in case. Rest of the weapons he left off since he was certain of not needing them. The sword and shield were just for his own comfort and the knife was because of an habit and for having some kind of weapon other than the actual things. And the gauntlets were also out of habit as well as for lack of wanting to bandage his hands and arms.

It was still early so not too much of people was out at that time. Dark made his way out of the castle without seeing anyone. The Market Place had grown a lot during the past years of peace... Or then it was just the summer that brought more of people out earlier in the morning. Nonetheless, the area was having more and more of people during those days and even more of different kind of stands all around the place.

Dark walked around the Market place. Most of people didn't pay any of attention to him. It didn't bother the dark Hylian at all since at the time he just wanted to watch and observe. Yet, about an hour later things started to turn wrong when he decided to try and buy something for breakfast because he hadn't eaten anything since last evening.

After checking the area for a while longer, the dark Hylian finally chose one stand and went closer to get a better look of what it was selling. It ended up being different kind of fish foods. Dark wasn't fully eager of fish dishes but he did eat pretty much anything that was worthy of eating. Yet, since there was lot of foods he had no knowledge at all, he went for something he had learned to know. _Smoked Hylian Pike._

Even though Dark wasn't fully liking fishing, he did understand the meaning of it and the food it provided which was the reason he was willing to eat fish out of his own decision. So, he waited for his turn on the stand but each time he would've been next he was thoroughly ignored. By both the seller _and_ other customers. The dark Hylian tried to stay calm and polite but the rude treatment finally got through him. Dark sighed and left to find something else to eat. _"Not that I wanted to eat fish anyways..."_ He thought bit bitterly.

The next stand he walked to was selling different kind of fruits, berries and vegetables. There were some of things he would've wanted but it was better off for a dessert. So, he went forward and eventually found a place which sold different kind of sandwiches. Now this was something he knew and was actually eager of eating.

Dark walked over to the stand and tried to look as confident as possible. It was easy since he was certain of similar treatment as before but he was going to try his luck at there. Yet, on the second the seller saw him, his expression darkened straight off. "We do _NOT_ sell to anyone with red eyes." The man stated harshly and sternly while glaring at the dark Hylian.

Dark smiled calmly while keeping his slight grin off of his face. "What about Sheikahs, the guardians of the Royal Family? They have red eyes too." He replied with a slight shrug.

The guy visibly flinched at the answer before he got back his composure. "You are _not_ a Sheikah. So, we do _not_ sell to you." He answered cruelly.

Dark knew the guy got him there but he was ready to try his luck. "And how do you know I'm not part of them?" He inquired as calmly as he could. The seller went fully silent as he thought for an answer but one of the customers came for his help.

"Because Sheikahs would _never_ come to buy from this kind of places!" A young man stated with a victorious grin on his face. "Now, get the hell out of here before we call the guards." He continued threateningly.

Dark flinched very slightly and gave a quick angry glance at the guy but left the place. He _knew_ that everyone around the stand would back the guy up and _no-one_ would listen to him. Sighing he went to find another stand to try his luck one more time. Yet, the similar treatment continued on. This time around they stated not to sell to Shadows. And Dark pulled out the Sheikahs part again only to meet with similar answer than before except for the threat of calling the guards. But, that's when the seller went for another little argument. "We don't sell to _monsters_." The guy spat out the last word while smirking cruelly.

Dark tried to stay calm but he _really_ hated the way people treated him from time to time. "I'm _not_ a monster. I'm sure it's clear to _everyone_." He answered calmly but sternly. The seller's smirk only grew wider at that reply.

"Oh, really now? I've heard the stories 'bout you. And I've seen monsters that has resemblance to people." The guy replied maliciously.

The dark Hylian usually had a reply close enough but this time he couldn't figure out anything to say. He only muttered out that simple line: "I'm not a monster." After that he turned his back to the guy and walked away. The seller was shouting few cruel words after him before laughing as he knew to have won.

Dark tried to put the whole situations behind him and enjoy of the day. Yet, he still was needing some kind of breakfast but once he walked to the next stand, the guy put up a sign over his stand. It was very poorly drawn version of the dark Hylian with a huge red X-mark drawn over him. The picture looked more of what a very young kid would draw but the message was _very_ clear to him. That guy was _not_ going to sell anything to him. The dark Hylian sighed and turned towards the next one only to see the guy working with something. Once he got closer the seller pulled up equally quickly made picture of him with a red X over the picture. The man was having nearly wicked grin on his face as he put the sign into plain sight. From there forward the rest of the stands pulled same trick.

Dark nearly slumped in defeat. He moved out of the line of stands and walked into middle of the Market. He sat down to one of the benches that were put around the fountain and closed his eyes. The dark Hylian tried to calm down and just enjoy of the warm summer day. _"It's not like I would've _needed_ breakfast. I did eat pretty well last evening with Link..."_ He thought, took once a deep breath and slowly started to relax.

Dark listened to his surroundings without falling asleep. The occasional birds that flew by once in a while. The kids screaming in joy and laughing. The sellers and customers talking. And surprisingly even the water in the fountain behind him. He wasn't trying to make any of words out of it all but just listening to everything as whole while identifying different sounds from each other as well as to figure out where they were coming from.

It was helping his situation and he smiled slightly. He was breathing slowly and calmly which probably looked a bit like he would've fallen asleep even though that wasn't the case. Dark did hear someone coming closer to him but he didn't pay much of notion to it. He was quite certain of that person just walking past or sitting down to another close by bench. It wasn't like anyone would like to sit next to him in the end. Sure, he also thought that the person _might_ come to tell him to scram. It wasn't that of bad thing but none of the three happened. The person went for something _much_ more worse.

Dark opened his eyes when the said person came to block the sunlight. He half waited it to be Link but there were at least three things that went against that idea. One, the Hero would've rather sat next to him instead of blocking the sun. Two, he would've said something by now. Three, he had said to come back by evening, not earlier. Before the dark Hylian had a chance to realize what was going on, the man had already put his hands to his shoulders and quickly pulled him upwards. That already startled Dark but it wasn't what struck him into panic.

The man pushed the dark Hylian's head into the fountain and held him underneath the water. Dark's eyes flew wide open out of the shock before already starting to trash and fight as hard as he could to get out of the water. The guy holding him down didn't care about his struggling at all but only pressed harder onto his shoulders. The dark Hylian was in full panic as he couldn't breathe underwater nor could he get away from there either.

Suddenly the strong grip on him loosened fully and the guy moved away. Dark shot up from the water and half crashed, half slid off of the bench and into the ground. He was coughing out the water while gasping for air. The dark Hylian had closed his eyes earlier so he didn't know what had caused the guy to let him go.

As his breathing got easier, he started to calm down and finally started to hear the people around him. He couldn't yet make any sense of the words but he slowly opened his eyes and searched for whoever it had been that had saved his life. Soon he found an elderly man half shouting at the guy that had nearly drowned him.

Dark stood up bit shakily while still coughing from time to time. He was slightly shivering out of the fact how close to death he had been. It still took a while but the dark Hylian started to make sense to the words that he was hearing around him. The crowd was bit shocked and it was clear none of them actually knew whether to be disappointed or glad that the dark Hylian had survived. But, that wasn't what Dark cared about at that moment. He turned his full notion into the elderly man and the younger guy in front of him.

"I do _not_ accept death in this Market during such a beautiful day as today." The older man stated very sternly.

"But that Goddesses damn freak...!" The younger one argued but the older one shut him up very quickly.

"Enough! Your actions are a disgrace to Hyrulians. If _you_ want him dead then do it out of sight so _no-one_ knows of your work except you when you face the Hero about your crimes." The older man half growled.

"Why do you care about that monster's wellbeing, huh?" The guy sneered and gave a harsh glare towards Dark which was unseen by him since the older man stood right in front of him.

"I don't. I just don't want to see deaths in this Market without a reason. And as far as I saw, he did _nothing_ to cause harm." The older man replied surprisingly calmly, though unseen to the dark Hylian, the man had a scowl on his face as he _backed_ Dark up.

"This isn't over." The guy growled but it was meant towards the dark Hylian instead of the elder man in front of him.

"I do not care what you have against him. By all means, kill him. But do it somewhere _else_." The older man answered. That was the end of the conversation since the younger guy left the place after that.

Dark wasn't fully sure about where the situation was at the moment but he smiled a bit to the older man as he turned around. "Than—" He started but the man gave a sharp swish of his hand to shut the dark Hylian.

"Just get the hell out of here. The only reason I didn't let you drown was that I did _not_ want any deaths for today." The old man barked while glaring very harshly at Dark. "Now... GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" The man screamed in anger.

The dark Hylian nearly jumped in start before just simply nodding and starting to walk very swiftly out of the Market place. He could feel the man's eyes on him as he made his way through the crowd and into one of the alleys in the area.

It didn't take long until Dark was fully lost in there. Whenever he saw or got close to people, they pretty much called him on names. The worse the word, the harder it hurt. Yet, the dark Hylian refused to show how harshly they could bring him down by that. He tried to look much more braver than what he felt with a slight smile on his face. Dark did nod to everyone who came across his way but the best he got was being fully ignored.

The dark Hylian's only good luck was when he came to a river that was going through a small park. He didn't dare to go anywhere near the water but he sat down to a secluded bench while watching the stream's flow. Even though he _seriously_ hated water, he still enjoyed listening to it. The summer was already drying the water off of him but he had used slight heat from Din's Fire to speed things up.

Dark closed his eyes and leaned backwards on the bench. He tried to calm down once again but he shivered nearly violently as he recalled the earlier situation. It hadn't come into his mind but he could've pulled his sword or knife out but he realized very quickly _why_ he hadn't gone for either one of them. _"I'm _not_ going to be called as a murderer... _Everyone_ would've said I attacked without a reason if I had tried to protect myself..."_ The dark Hylian sighed again, leaned forward and pulled his legs up and against his chest while circling his arms around them. Yet, very soon he let his other leg back down and just leaned against one knee. At least _that_ didn't make him look too vulnerable.

While sitting at there the people weren't as bad as everywhere else. The easiest thing that happened was them just avoiding Dark or looking at him like he didn't belong into there. The worst was harsh words, pointing at him and snickering at one thing or another. The dark Hylian tried to close his ears from it all and concentrate into the sound of the water but it wasn't really working.

Soon it just started to feel bit too bad. Dark sighed while desperately trying to look like the words hadn't struck that of badly. He stood up from the bench and left to follow the stream while still staying far enough from the edge. He _really_ didn't want to get wet for second time that day.

The stream led him into a much bigger pond than what was in one of the yards of the Hyrule Castle. Close to the pond was several houses which were different kind of restaurants. Around the pond was going slight rocky road which led down to the shore. The stream had made a slight waterfall into the pond and next to the rocky road was a slight fence.

Dark looked around for a while since it looked unoccupied at the moment. There were several people in the restaurants as well as at the shore of the pond but other than that it looked empty. The dark Hylian wasn't fully sure of the time but he did know one thing... He was getting hungry.

Dark turned towards the couple of restaurants and wondered for a while which of the offered places he could check. After a short while of debating, he made his choice and went into the just some time ago opened place. The dark Hylian had heard about it in few occasions and he was eager to find out what _hamburger meal_ actually meant. He did know that of much that it was some kind of food but that was as far as his knowledge went about it. Even though Dark wasn't yet having the courage to actually _try_ it, he wanted to see what it looked like.

The dark Hylian walked into the line of three customers. Couple of more came surprisingly soon after him but he tried not to pay any notion to them as he checked the few boards above the counter. There weren't any of pictures of the food but there was the names of them. Yet, what the actual meal held inside was written in way too small that he could've managed to read it. As he waited for the line to move forward, the one behind him pushed himself right in front of him. "Hey, excuse me but that was my place." Dark stated as calmly and nicely as possible.

"So? There isn't your name hanging in the air." The guy replied with a shrug without even glancing at him.

"That's not the point. What you did wasn't right." The dark Hylian said while keeping his voice firm but not like he wanted to start a fight. The guy shrugged again but didn't turn around this time either.

"You were so wrapped up with those that you wouldn't have noticed the line moving. So how should I know that you were _on_ the line?" He countered while smirking.

Dark sighed and didn't pester it any further. "Whatever..." He mumbled and made sure that no-one else was going to go past him. He had already made his choice of what he would order. For a short while he thought about going for one of the _hamburger_ meals but since he didn't know what it actually was consisting of, he decided to go for something he actually _did_ know. And it wasn't exactly as expensive as the new food was.

Luckily there didn't come any of other problems and soon he got to the cashier. "Hey. I'd like to have a toasted chicken sandwich." Dark said while smiling a bit.

"We're out of them." She stated very bluntly while looking bit annoyed.

"Oh. That's unfortunate." The dark Hylian replied bit surprised.

"Are you going to order something or just stand there and block other customers?" The girl asked without even giving Dark a chance to reconsider his choice of food.

"Ah! Sorry. Uh... A toasted salmon sandwich then, please." He replied while trying to stay calm. The cashier sighed but nodded.

"It'll be 25 rupees, then." She stated while putting the order in. Dark was bit startled.

"Uh... It says just 10 rupees in the board..." He said bit uncertainly while taking out his money.

"Old information. It's 25 rupees or you leave without." The girl stated very firmly. The dark Hylian wanted to try and argue but he was getting hungry and he wasn't willing to leave to another place and re-do it all.

"Okay. No worries. I understand." Dark replied and pulled out one red and one blue rupee and handed them to her.

"The food will be brought to you soon." The cashier said and left towards the kitchen while another person took her place. The dark Hylian gave the guy a smile and left to find a free place. It wasn't that of hard since there wasn't too many of customers.

_"Well... I guess it's called _fast food_ since they barely give people time to think what they want to eat..."_ Dark thought and looked around. Really few actually were having toasted sandwiches. _"Maybe they just ran out of needed things for the chicken one..."_ The dark Hylian wondered as he noticed at least one toasted chicken sandwich. _"After all, this place is pretty new one..."_

While Dark was observing his surroundings around the restaurant, the girl had gone to state out that the dark Hylian had come into their restaurant. "So... He tried to order a toasted chicken sandwich, huh?" One of the cooks inquired and the girl nodded. "And he believed you when you claimed we're out of them?" He continued and started to laugh when the girl nodded again. "Sheesh, what else you got him to believe, huh?" He asked with a grin.

"I would've prevented him from the toasted salmon sandwich but the customer after him was going for same so I couldn't lose a customer because of him." The girl stated but deep inside she was actually feeling bit bad for Dark. "Also, I got him to pay 15 rupees more than what the sandwich actually was." She continued and shrugged. "Didn't even argue when I stated that the price in the board is old one."

The cooks started to laugh even harder. "So... How do we make sure he won't come back?" One of the cooks inquired wickedly. "Uncooked fish? Burned bread?" He suggested eagerly.

The leader cook shook his head and grinned even more cruelly than the others. "No... I have _much_ better choice..." He stated and carefully started to explain his plan. The cashier left the room while feeling bad for the dark Hylian. In her mind he had looked bit lonely and nice. She really wished she could've done something for him but she wasn't willing to risk her job because of _one_ customer whom _no-one_ wanted around.

As time went past Dark started to notice some things. One, customer who had come _after_ him were already getting their foods while he was still waiting. Two, couple of those customers had ordered toasted chicken sandwich and actually got it. _"Maybe they had stocked on the needed things and she just didn't know 'bout it?"_ He thought and for a while considered to ask from one of the waiters about what was taking so long but decided against it. Maybe the fish was just bit harder to get cooked.

After an hour had gone past, the girl returned into the kitchen. "He's still there." She said and hid well her sadness. The cooks grumbled a bit.

"Fine... Let's go for the second phase." The leader cook stated angrily. The cashier left the room while praying the cooks would _not_ poison the food. Yet, she was certain they wouldn't be _that_ stupid just because they had something against the dark Hylian.

Eventually, after an hour and fifteen minutes of waiting, the food was finally brought to Dark. He was fully startled about what he was presented with. "Uh... This isn't what I ordered..." The dark Hylian said slightly uncertainly.

"Deal with it. Not my fault that you can't remember what you ordered." The waiter stated harshly and walked away. Dark stared after him before turning his gaze into the food in front of him. There was pretty much _nothing_ to eat of it.

First of all, he had ordered out toasted sandwich but brought something _much_ different. He wasn't certain but had a feeling it was what people called _hamburger_. On left side was some kind of salad. On right was pile of odd long yellowish sticks that he had no knowledge of what they were. And in front was couple of black disks and between them was what looked like fully raw meat. There was something else in it too but he had no idea what it was but it was dripping from somewhere between the meat and the upper black disk.

Dark gulped once and picked the fork up. He poked the salad few times just to realize that it was fully un-cleaned with some dirt in there. And what he hated even more was that it seemed to have a worm or two in there too. _"Ew..."_ He thought with a slight scowl before going to check what that oddly build thing had in it.

The dark Hylian fully put the pieces of the thing off of each other. After a short examination he realized that the black disks were actually thoroughly burned bread. That what he had thought to be meat was exactly that. But it wasn't worth of eating either. And that odd thing that had been dripping from there, besides blood, was that odd word he had learned once. _Salad dressing_. Though, it could've been mayonnaise too. He wasn't thoroughly sure 'bout it.

Since both the salad and the oddly build stuff weren't worth of eating, Dark decided to check the stack of odd sticks. At first he poked it couple of times but since nothing started to move on their own, he went for better check. The dark Hylian carefully turned the sticks around to get a better look at them and very soon realized that it was equally uneatable. The yellow sticks were thoroughly green from everywhere else and some were even slimy while few were frozen which _fully_ confused him.

Dark sighed and shook his head. This was _not_ what he had been waiting for. _"I hate this day..."_ He thought while trying to find _something_ worth of eating of the pile of destroyed food. After some time of poking and turning things around, he eventually found few clean and eatable pieces of the salad. There were even few of those sticks that seemed good enough to eat. As he did so, he realized that that odd sticks actually tasted like potato. He just didn't understand how that was possible.

For a while he wondered about trying to complain about the food he had been presented with but gave up on the idea very quickly. He _knew_ that everyone would back the place and the owners instead of him. They would turn the whole situation against him very quickly and he would only get into trouble by that.

Dark sighed again, pushed the plate further off of him and left. He was _not_ going to come back. Though, he _knew_ that if Link had been with him, the treatment would've been _SO_ much different. And he hated that. He hated the feeling of hiding behind the Hero in _every_ situation. It just was so _wrong_.

The dark Hylian didn't watch where he went. He was fully in his thoughts while going this and that way around the alleys of the Market Place. He was feeling hungry and bit angry but he wasn't sure who that anger was meant against. Eventually he sighed heavily and sat down to the closest bench he found. Dark leaned forward while placing his elbows into his knees and hiding his face into his hands.

He felt like crying. The dark Hylian wasn't asking for much. Just simple _hi_ or a nod would've been enough. Being treated like one among others was all he wanted. He didn't ask for similar treatment like what Link got. Was it so freaking much asked to be treated like everyone else?

His anger was rising and he wanted to hit _something_ but kept himself as calm as possible. He was _not_ going to start a fight or destroy something that didn't belong to him or which he couldn't really pay for. Dark took once a deep shaky breath before getting back to his feet and starting to make his way out of there only to realize that he was fully lost.

For a while longer he walked around and tried to backtrack his ways but that only got him to lose his knowledge of his whereabouts even more. Dark sighed and eventually tried to talk to the few people he met around the alleys. At first they just ignored him and pretended like he wasn't even there. Eventually, after bugging one guy around his age for long enough, he eventually pointed a direction. The dark Hylian thanked him but the given help only got him even more lost. And that continued on until evening. People just pointed to wrong way and led him from time to time into dead-ends.

It was late in the evening when Dark finally found back to the Market Place. He sighed in relief and started to make his way straight to the castle... Only to be stopped right at the gate. "No-one is allowed into the castle when her Highness is out." The knight stated harshly.

The dark Hylian was ready to argue and even tell that his horse was in there along with the lines of being the Hero's brother but he decided against it. The guy _knew_ it all but the orders were what they were. He wasn't going to get through from there. Dark sighed bit angrily and started to make his way back to the Market Place. Yet, he stopped quite soon after he had gotten out of the guy's sight.

The dark Hylian remembered well what Link had told him about his first visit into the castle. Dark grinned a bit and checked his surroundings very swiftly before he started to climb up the vines that were growing on the close by wall. _"I'm surprised these haven't been cut down... Maybe Link never told to anyone else how he got into the castle..."_ He thought but once he reached the edge, he moved towards right and climbed up once he was closer to the actual fence.

_"A child is much harder to be noticed from the yard than grownup."_ Dark realized as he checked the area. That where he had climbed up was much higher and the guards and knights rarely looked up into there. Yet, he stayed as close to the further edge as possible while making his way towards the castle. Eventually he came to the other end of the area, looked at the two guards at the gate and jumped down.

Dark somersaulted on the second he hit to the ground. After that he very swiftly scrambled to his feet and ran as silently as possible to stay out of sight. He came to the area where the young Hero had used the slight water area to get into the actual yard. The dark Hylian couldn't use that nor did he dare to check the door into the storage room. He couldn't be sure it was free of people.

Dark walked to the area where the fence moved right beside the tower and climbed up. He was fully grateful of his excellent balance as he walked on the thin and bit dangerous fence. The dark Hylian was happy about the slight help the wall of the tower was giving him. It wasn't like he honestly needed it but it brought him slight feeling of security by letting him lean against it.

Behind the tower started one of the castle's many yards. Dark had been there few times and he was quite certain of knowing his way into Link's room from there. Now he just had to avoid all of the guards and knights to get forward. Luckily his hearing and eyesight were much better than anyone else's so he counted on those.

Dark carefully jumped down from the fence but stayed close to it since there were several bushes and trees that provided the needed shadows. He knew he could easily use the Shadows and be in Link's room in no time but he wanted to check his sneaking abilities for once.

He managed through the yard and into the castle. This was where things would get bit more complicated with the lack of places to hide into. The dark Hylian moved swiftly and as quietly as he could through the hallways. He was quick to retreat into darker area or into another hallway if he heard someone coming. The first floor went well and he already got into the second when he was spotted. "Intruder!" One of the guards that were on night-duty shouted and left to chase Dark.

_"Oh shit!"_ The dark Hylian thought and took off into running. The guard was screaming both cruel words as well as threats after him. He could easily ignore the threats but the harsh words actually hurt. _"They freaking know who I am! Why the hell they have to chase _me_ out of all of people?!"_ Dark thought in slight panic as he rounded another corner. He was slightly faster, thanks to the training the Hero had put him through, so he was slowly getting ahead of them.

The dark Hylian tried to get to the third floor but each time there seemed to be someone waiting for him. Eventually he hid into one of the hidden pathways that Link had shown to him. Dark waited until things started to calm down before he left the safe area. He continued to sneak forward but he was seen for second time couple of hallways before the Hero's room.

The dark Hylian ran again and hid very quickly. He was so close to safety and he did _not_ want others to see him get into Link's room. It took about an hour before things calmed down again and he left the small room he had found. After that he dashed straight into the Hero's room's door and unlocked it as swiftly as possible. Having a key _seriously_ fastened things and he was inside very quickly.

Dark sighed in relief after he had closed the door and was leaning against it. He slid down to the floor and took couple of deep breaths to calm down. _"Safety... Finally in safety..."_ He thought and carefully stood up. The dark Hylian was _NOT_ going to make _any_ of sounds to indicate him being at there. There just was one simple problem... He wanted to get nice warm shower and hopefully calm down.

Yet, Dark knew _one_ thing. _Every_ guard and knight _knew_ that the Hero's room was _off limits._ And _that_ gave him the safety he needed. The guards and knights wouldn't _dare_ to come into the room even when Link wasn't around. They at least respected the Hero _that_ much.

The dark Hylian locked the door, gathered his clothes and went into the bathroom. He locked that door too before already heading to get the warm shower. Dark wasn't sure how long he was there but the warm water _really_ relaxed him. The day had been harsh and he was hungry but the shower was something that eased his situation a bit. From there, after bandaging his hands and arms again, he made his way straight to the bed.

Dark was feeling fully tired both physically and emotionally but he wasn't going to do things wrong. He did the bed even though at the moment he couldn't care less about it. After that he checked the room very quickly in case there was something that needed to be handled but luckily everything seemed to be alright. The dark Hylian sighed, laid down to the bed and very soon curled up once again underneath the blanket.

Right after he had half hidden himself into the blanket, he broke down. He _hated_ the way people treated him. And he always had this kind of shitty days when both Link _and_ Zelda were out of the castle. It was like a darn invitation to every other person to treat him like shit. Whenever both or other one of the duo was around the castle, people didn't dare to go _that_ harshly against him.

Dark wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel. Anger towards all of those fools who had hurt him? Hatred for the same reason? Misery for not being able to show that he's not the enemy? Loneliness for not having even _one_ person who would've stood up for him? Failure for letting everyone just walk over him? Or all that and so much more? In the end he just felt like screaming and breaking something, yet he only stayed on the bed and cried his heart out.

And that was how Link found him about fifteen minutes later.

The dark Hylian gasped in shock when he heard the key in the lock. He thought for a while about just faking to be asleep but at the moment he just felt too lonely. Dark just wanted _someone_ to tell him that things would be okay and that he wasn't alone in the world. Before he knew it, he had already started to cry all over again.

The Hero walked into the room with a slight smile on his face. He closed the door but frowned when he heard sobbing and turned towards the bed. "Dark?" Link called carefully while still frowning and walked to the bed. "Are you okay?" He inquired fully concerned while sitting down to the bed.

Dark didn't answer. He _tried_ to stop crying but things just felt like crashing down on him. The dark Hylian gasped a bit when he felt someone pull him up. He closed his eyes tightly and didn't fight even slightest bit when the Hero pulled him into a tight hug.

Link had carefully pulled Dark up and to his lap while holding tightly. "Come on, bro, tell me what happened. I'm right here for you." He whispered carefully along with small reassuring and comforting words. The dark Hylian just sat there for a while before eventually he turned around to face the Hero. He circled his arms around him and hid his face into the crook between neck and shoulder while crying all the while. Link tightened the hold slightly while trying to calm him down.

It took a long while but eventually Dark calmed down. "I... I had bit hard day..." He finally mumbled but shook his head when the Hero inquired if he wanted to tell more about it. The dark Hylian kept his gaze down while feeling bit ashamed about having broken down like that. Yet, he couldn't help the fact that having had Link holding him, had helped and felt nice. And he actually wanted him to hold him a while longer, yet the Hero moved off of the bed.

"I'll be right back." Link told as he went back to the door. He picked up a pouch he had brought in before already starting to search for something from it. Dark glanced at him once before turning his gaze back to him and frowning in confusion. Eventually the Hero sat back down next to the dark Hylian while still going through the small thing. "Just a sec... I know it's here somewhere..." Link mumbled quietly but soon his expression brightened as he pulled out a well packed thing. "For you." He stated with a wide smile while giving the package to Dark.

The dark Hylian looked at it with a curious frown while carefully unwrapping the cloth around it. Eventually he found something that looked like a minced pie. "Is it eatable?" He inquired with one eyebrow raised and once Link nodded, Dark already started to eat it.

The Hero chuckled a bit. "Easy with it. On that way you won't even know what you're eating." He stated but he started to frown very quickly. "Have you eaten anything today?" Link inquired bit worriedly.

Once the dark Hylian had eaten about half of the thing, he just simply shook his head. "Didn't really have a chance." He replied sorrowfully. It wasn't exactly the full truth but it wasn't a lie either. All of his chances had been ruined one way or another.

"How come?" The Hero asked with a slight frown before already presenting another minced pie. Dark took it eagerly. The first one had been with few different meats inside of it and the second had different berries. The dark Hylian ate it quite quickly.

"Got in bit of trouble. Nothing too bad, though." Dark eventually answered while partly licking his fingers clean. "Is there more of those?" He inquired while feeling fully hopeful.

"If I had known that you're starving, I would've brought you more." Link replied but the bit surprised look turned very soon into mischievous one. "Though, I _might _have something different..." He continued bit mysteriously.

The dark Hylian perked up at that and tried to get a peek into the pouch but the Hero was fully blocking him. Eventually Dark just sat down and waited as Link fished out what he was searching for. It was surprisingly big compared into the place it was held in.

It looked like a cake but it wasn't done normally. The dark Hylian fully frowned as he watched the odd square thing which the Hero put into Dark's night table. "It's called as 'sandwich-cake'." Link started with a smile. "And since you're not so eager of fish, I made sure it was more for other meats and vegetables." He continued and started to explain as well as he could about it.

There were two different kinds of breads. Light one which was softer and dark one that was bit harder to eat. The coating was of some kind of mayonnaise and cheese. For decoration was different kinds of meat and vegetables. Inside, between the breads was lot of different things.

The dark Hylian was bit suspicious about the presented food but once he tasted it, he ended up eating over half of the whole odd cake. Luckily it wasn't _that_ of big cake to start with. It was meant for two but since Dark was actually hungry, Link let him take the most of the sandwich-cake.

That night the dark Hylian slept surprisingly peacefully. His day had been harsh but the Hero had fully turned things around for him. And that was all he needed for a peaceful night. For once his mind didn't wander off into the wrongs that had been done to him but to the nice evening meal Link had brought to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story OR I can give bit of _preview_ from upcoming chapters or next stories. =)  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


	6. The Fairy Ocarina

A/N: The picture I have in use is from dA by an artist _lychi_ and the picture's name is just simply _Zelda_.

Also, another note: I do NOT own the characters or places unless said otherwise. Nintendo has the rights. =P Honestly speaking, all I have is the idea for the story, few monsters, creatures and bit of changing the places. Oh, and couple of OCs here and there. ^^; I'm certain everyone can figure out which belongs to me and which doesn't. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Summary: **Dark has been hiding the fact that he has an Ocarina. During one summer day Sheik finds out about it and confronts the dark Hylian. The conversation leads Dark into causing trouble to a certain Sage as well as to the Hero.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Enjoy the chapter! ^.^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Situations from their lives  
**

CHAPTER 6: The Fairy Ocarina

Dark was sitting underneath a lonely tree at the Lake Hylia. He was having two tunics on even though it was very warm summer day. The first one, which was actually seen, was his own black tunic. Underneath that one was the blue Zora Tunic. It was the _only_ thing that would keep him calm enough around water. And surprisingly he actually enjoyed being at Lake Hylia even though he honestly hated and feared water. Yet, with the Zora Tunic he could overcome his fear and just enjoy of the sound the water made along with every other summer sounds like the bugs and birds along with the wind.

The dark Hylian sighed a bit and pulled out a wooden ocarina. It was bit pinkish on color but it didn't really matter. He had stolen it from Ganondorf and that was good enough reason to like it. Sure, the sound it made wasn't as pure and beautiful as the blue Ocarina of Time which Link used. But, at least it was _something_.

Dark traced the ocarina for a while and just watched it. He loved music but he didn't keep himself as a good musician. The Hero was _much_ better when it came to the Ocarina. He even had bit of talent for other instruments like harp, guitar and pan flute. Yet, Link always went back to playing the Ocarina. According to him, it just felt right for him.

After a long while, the dark Hylian eventually closed his eyes and carefully brought the ocarina to his lips. He felt fully hesitant since he didn't really have the courage to play it. Link had tried to teach him couple of times but he always ended up on closing his eyes and just listening.

Dark had thought about bringing few of those small booklets he had gained from his friend from another Hyrule. The other Dark Link had actually found a way to teach him to play the ocarina. He had drawn the Ocarina and then blacked one of the holes. It took lot of paper and drawing but eventually he had gotten several songs done. He also, luckily, numbered the pages so they wouldn't get messed up. But, since those were papers, the dark Hylian feared a bit that the wind would take them and throw them into the lake and there would go both a present and his way of learning.

Yet, the other Dark Link had managed to teach him couple of songs already and he was willing to give it a try. _"Probably a thorough fail but we'll see..."_ He thought bit fearfully before taking once a deep breath and starting to play. It was slow since he wanted to check at first if he remembered the right holes. The song itself was slow but not _that_ slow.

The song Dark started to play was called as _Song of Healing_. It was beautiful in both happy and sad way. And out of all of the songs he had heard throughout his life so far, this one was his favorite. It calmed him down when he needed it. The only problem was that he couldn't listen to it whenever he wanted to. His own playing was something he wasn't happy about since it still was bit of searching for right way. And the box he had gained from the other Dark Link had several songs, his favorite included, but it played them randomly so he never knew what it would play when he opened it. Yet, just hearing music was already calming him down.

The dark Hylian sighed a bit as he finished the song. "Well... Right sounds but bit too slow..." He mumbled with a slight sorrowful smile. Yet, he tried again and this time he played bit faster. It was still slightly too slow but he was getting into there. Third round went fully right and Dark smiled. He had _finally_ managed to play one song fully right.

Just when the dark Hylian was willing to play the song for fourth time, Sheik jumped down from the tree and nearly right in front of him. Dark shrieked in full surprise, scrambled to his feet and backed off a bit. "Sheik! Damn it, don't scare me like that!" He half shouted while trying to calm down.

The Sheikah grinned a bit and crossed his arms over his chest. "That ocarina. Do you know who it belongs to?" He stated while ignoring fully the dark Hylian's words. "In fact, I could ask... Did you _steal_ it?" Sheik continued bit harshly.

Dark jumped in slight start. "The only one I stole this from was Ganondorf!" He barked back in defense. "And no. I don't know who this belongs to... But you do, don't you?" The dark Hylian continued bit more calmer but still looked in slight glare at the Sheikah.

Sheik nodded and calmed down. "It belongs to the Sage of Forest, Saria." He replied but thought very quickly after that: _"Or at least it _did_ belong to her... Until she gave it to Link when he left the Kokiri Forest."_

"The Sage of Forest...?" Dark inquired in near fright. "I... I didn't know..." He whispered and looked at the wooden ocarina. Suddenly he offered the ocarina to the Sheikah. "Here! Take it to her!" The dark Hylian nearly shouted frantically.

Sheik was bit startled and took a step backwards before already shaking his head. "Nope. You're having it so you return it." He stated surprisingly calmly. Dark let his hand fall as he became fully nervous. "I'm sure you can figure out where you can meet her, right?" The Sheikah continued carefully.

The dark Hylian nodded and sighed. "The area before the Forest Temple." Sheik nodded his confirmation for it. Dark sighed again and looked at the ocarina in his hands. "I... If I had known, I would've returned it to her." He half mumbled while putting the ocarina into his pocket. The dark Hylian took once a deep breath and raised his gaze up. "I probably should head to there..." He stated and started to walk past the Sheikah and into the first bridge.

Storm was waiting for him on the bigger are of the lake. The stallion came straight over to the dark Hylian once he had crossed the second and last bridge. Dark petted the horse for a while before getting up to his back. He glanced towards the lonely tree but Sheik was already gone from there. "We need to visit at Kokiri Forest." He told to the horse and Storm nodded before already starting to make his way out of there.

It wasn't long ride but Dark didn't go through the normal way. Instead of going into the short pathway, he stopped the stallion a while before it and got off of the horse. "Better not let them see me. I'm not exactly on the mood of crashing up with the Kokiris currently." The dark Hylian told to Storm. The horse nodded in understanding. Dark sighed once before he took more shadowy form and merged into the surrounding shadows of the forest. After that it was very quick and pretty much straight road into the sacred forest meadow. The slight labyrinth was fully free of monsters but the dark Hylian didn't come out of the Shadows before reaching his destination.

Dark took once a deep breath and walked to the slight platform in there. He crouched down to one knee and bowed his head. After that he talked the words both aloud as well as in his mind since he wasn't certain how the Sages would hear him. "Sage of Forest, I call for Your name. Please, I ask of You... Show Yourself to me if You believe that I am worthy of Your presence." The dark Hylian was fully out of knowing if the words were anything worthy of trying but he hoped it to be good enough.

Soon a greenish light came from the sky right into the tree stub before Saria already came down. She smiled at Dark on the second she saw him. "Hey. Been a while since I last saw you." The Sage started before giggling a bit. "And there's no need of being so formal with it. Just simple request of me coming to see you is enough." Saria continued with a gentle smile.

The dark Hylian blushed and turned his gaze off. "Oh, and you can stand up. No need to be kneeling in front of me." The Kokiri continued and giggled again. "So, what brings you to here?" She continued, leaned bit forward and clapped her hands together behind her back.

Dark tried to calm down as he carefully stood up. "I..." He started, gulped once before taking a deep breath. "I came to return something that belongs to you. I did not know that it was yours to begin with for if I had known this, I would have given it much earlier." The dark Hylian finally said and started to search for the Ocarina from his pocket.

Saria frowned and stood up straight. "Well, first of all, there's no need of speaking so formally..." She said bit slowly while watching him search for something. Once Dark pulled out the Fairy Ocarina, the Sage gasped in shock while bringing her hands over her mouth. "That... That's..." She whispered before raising her gaze into the red eyes of the dark Hylian. "How is it possible for you to have the Ocarina I gave to Link years ago?" Saria finally asked while trying to calm down.

"I-I..." Dark started while being fully bewildered and he gulped once again. "I... Stole it from Ganondorf years ago..." He half whispered while taking a step backwards. This little new information had fully taken his courage off. _"This was Link's?! How come I never knew about it?!"_ The dark Hylian thought in slight panic.

"From Ganondorf? What are you saying? That Link _gave_ it to him?!" Saria nearly shouted and took few steps towards Dark with anger in her eyes. The dark Hylian gulped and backed off a bit.

"N-no... I highly doubt he would've just _given_ it... T-there has to be a good explanation for it!" Dark replied with slightly shaking voice. He _really_ didn't want to anger any of the Sages. And especially not anyone _this_ close to Link. The dark Hylian tried to gather his crumbling courage even though he took one more step backwards. "Um... Ganondorf was going to smash this so I kinda stole it from him before that..." He mumbled, kneeled down and kept his face away from the Sage while offering the Fairy Ocarina to her.

Saria was bit startled but soon she grinned bit mischievously. "I won't take it." She stated while crossing her arms over her chest. "Take it to Link and bring him to here to give full explanation how he _lost_ the Ocarina." The Sage continued, turned her back to the fully startled dark Hylian and called back the greenish light. "I will come back once you bring him over." Saria called before stepping into the light and returning into the Chamber of Sages.

Dark stared after her before slowly standing up. He glanced at the pinkish Ocarina in his hands before pocketing it. _"Guess I don't have a choice..."_ The dark Hylian thought bit sorrowfully, glanced once around the place before leaving the clearing and going into the Shadows at the longish pathway.

Dark returned to the Hyrule Field very quickly. Storm came over to him on the second he saw the Hylian. "We'd better find Link... I gotta talk with him..." The dark Hylian half muttered before already taking his way towards the Hyrule Castle. The stallion galloped through the field but slowed into a trot after the bridge. They moved carefully through the Market Place into the road to the castle.

Dark left Storm at the stables and went to find the Hero. Link was at the second country yard watching over a simple fighting practice. He wasn't exactly asked for it but he sometimes watched it just to check how good the guards and knights actually were. Besides, he had to choose the ones who would gain the mark of Knighthood and for that he needed to know what the guards actually _could_ do.

The dark Hylian walked to the yard but stayed further off since he didn't want to bother. Yet, on the second Link noticed him, he already left to walk towards him. "Haven't seen you for the whole day. Hungry?" The Hero started calmly but grinned a bit at the inquiry.

Dark blushed a bit and turned his gaze off while shaking his head. "No... Not this time around..." He half mumbled, took once a deep breath and turned his gaze into Link. "I need to talk with you." The dark Hylian continued and gave a quick glance around him. "In private." He added after few knights walked past them.

The Hero nodded and left to lead the way. Dark followed while desperately trying to figure out how he could explain the situation. The duo walked into a wide clearing through a very hard road in a forest close to the castle's borders. "Pretty much no-one comes into here besides the two of us." Link started as he turned around and sat down. "So, what's the problem?" He inquired calmly while the dark Hylian sat down in front of him.

Dark took once a deep breath, gulped and pulled the Fairy Ocarina out. "This." He whispered and gave the instrument to the Hero. Link gasped in shock and checked the Ocarina fully.

"I... I thought I lost this... Long ago..." The Hero whispered as he traced the instrument fully. Soon his fully startled expression melted into slightly sorrowful smile. "Saria gave me this when I left the Kokiri Forest." He said quietly, closed his eyes and brought the Fairy Ocarina to his heart. Yet, soon he sighed heavily and brought it to his lap while keeping his gaze in the pinkish thing. "Ganondorf... He stole it when I was returning to the castle. I guess he mistook it for the Ocarina of Time." Link continued and fell silent for a while. "I... I never dared to say a word to Saria." He said quietly and closed his eyes while bowing his head. "I don't know why but I feared that she'd get angry at me." The Hero explained and chuckled shortly. "She never inquired about the Ocarina of Time when she saw it. I could see her confusion but she never said a word about me using different Ocarina..." He sighed heavily and shook his head. "H-how... How did you end up with this?" Link finally inquired and raised his confused and curious gaze up into the dark Hylian.

Dark slumped a bit and gulped again. "I..." He started but fell silent for a while as he closed his eyes and his ears drooped. "I stole it from Ganondorf years ago..." The dark Hylian whispered for the third time that day. "He... He was going to destroy it but... I took it from him before that..." He continued and shrugged. "After that it's been with me. I... I didn't know it belongs to you. I... I found out about it just a while ago..." Dark explained and became even more hesitant the further he talked.

The dark Hylian gulped again and took once a deep breath to try and stay calm. After that he explained fully his meeting with Sheik and Saria. Link listened quietly and nodded once in a while. "So..." The Hero started and gulped. "S-she knows that I kinda lost the Ocarina...?" He inquired bit hesitantly.

Dark sighed and nodded. "Yeah... Sorry 'bout that..." He replied and kept his gaze off of Link. He had known that the truth of him having an Ocarina would eventually come out but he had _never_ thought it to end into something like _this_. The Hero sighed heavily and stood up.

"Well, I don't see any of other choice than to go and see her." Link stated and offered his hand to the dark Hylian. Dark gulped but let the Hero pull him up. "Dark... This isn't your fault. Not even slightest bit." Link continued calmly and confidently. That got the dark Hylian to raise his confused gaze up. "In fact, I owe you for this. You saved the Ocarina from being destroyed _and_ you've been keeping it in amazing condition. Plus both I and Saria finally got to know what happed to it." The Hero explained with a smile. "Now... We'd better get going before we lose the day fully." He said and nearly put the Ocarina into his pocket. "OH! You'd better hold on to that for now." Link stated and winked once while giving the pinkish instrument back to Dark.

The dark Hylian once again followed the Hero. They both were silent as they made their way out of the clearing, through the country yard and into the stables. The ride to the entrance of Kokiri Forest was also done in pure silence. Since Link couldn't use Shadows nor could Dark take him into the Realm of Shadows without breaking the rules of Shadows, they had to continue their trek on the much slower way. The Hero spoke very quickly with few of the Kokiris that came to meet them. After that the road continued up into the Lost Woods and Link navigated his way through it very quickly. From there forward was only the slight maze which still was luckily empty of enemies.

The dark Hylian followed the Hero to the podium. "Saria, we're here!" Link called surprisingly without any of hesitation. The Sage of Forest came down very quickly after those words. She crossed her hands over her chest and just stared at the Hero while making him feel uncomfortable.

"I never asked you why you weren't using the Fairy Ocarina anymore. I had thought that since you're the Hero of _Time_, you had to use the Ocarina of _Time_. At least to open the doors in Temple of Time but after that..." Saria started, sighed a bit and shook her head. "I didn't know what to feel about the fact that you weren't using the Fairy Ocarina. But now I ask it, Link..." The Sage continued and locked eyes with the Hero. "What happened to the Ocarina I gave you?" She asked fully sternly and bit angrily.

Link had already stood up since he had also slightly kneeled on the podium as he had called for the Sage but now he gulped and gave a nervous smile while backing away by a step. "Um... You see..." He started but gulped again, sighed and sat down while slumping a bit and dropping his gaze into the pedestal. "Saria, I... When I went back to the castle after getting both the Goron Ruby and Zora Sapphire, I crashed up with Ganondorf. Zelda had already gone past me with Impa on a white horse. She threw the Ocarina of Time to me. It went into the slight stream around the castle's walls. Ganondorf came soon after that. I... I was a fool at then and tried to challenge him. As can guess, he struck me down easily. The Fairy Ocarina fell out of my pocket and Ganondorf stole it. I guess he thought it to be the Ocarina of Time. Before I could say something, he already rode away." The Hero explained bit sorrowfully.

Link sighed and raised his gaze up to meet Saria's eyes again. "After that I fetched the Ocarina of Time and continued forward to get the Master Sword. Next thing was that I woke up seven years later and... _Everything_ had changed. I..." The Hero sighed heavily. "I _wanted_ to tell you what had happened but I... I didn't have the courage to explain." He said and sighed sorrowfully. "You never asked and I didn't dare to explain. I know I _should've_ but... I just couldn't find the right words." Link continued, bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Saria. I really am."

Dark stood behind the Hero and didn't take any of part into the conversation. He felt bit out of place at there but he didn't dare to leave either. Suddenly the Sage of Forest turned her gaze into the dark Hylian. "The Fairy Ocarina, please." She requested and gave her hand waitingly towards Dark.

The dark Hylian gulped, took the Ocarina and gently gave it to Saria. After that he took few steps backwards since he was certain that he shouldn't make himself known at all. The Sage turned back towards the Hero. "So, what do you want to do with this?" She inquired while looking bit angrily at Link.

The Hero gulped once and glanced at Dark. Eventually he sighed and gave a sorrowful smile. "Honestly speaking... I would let Dark keep it." Link stated bit sheepishly while shocking both the dark Hylian _and_ the Sage of Forest. Saria stared at the Hero with wide eyes before turning her gaze into Dark for a while until her eyes returned into Link.

"May I inquire why you'd do such a thing?" Saria asked with a frown. Yet, it wasn't angry one but only curious. She had a feeling that she knew why the Hero said that but she wanted to hear it from _him_.

Link sighed while still smiling. "First of all, the Ocarina has been with him for years. And second, I've heard him play it few times. Not that I _knew_ it to be this Ocarina. Just that he played _an_ Ocarina. And third, which I'm sorry to say, is that I have the Ocarina of Time and... Well, I can't really play two Ocarinas. I'm _not_ trying to get rid of something that's important to me but..." He started to explain and gave a glance at the dark Hylian before already returning his gaze into Saria." But I've been trying to find an Ocarina for him. And if I had had your Ocarina with me, I would've come to ask from you if it's okay with you that I'd give it to Dark." The Hero continued and looked bit pleadingly at the Sage of Forest.

"That is the first Ocarina I have ever had and it's very important to me." Link stated with full meaning. "But I also know that Dark would keep extremely good care of it. Plus, I know it would actually be played too." He explained knowingly.

Saria was still hesitant but she eventually offered the Ocarina to Dark. "I want to hear you play it." She stated sternly. The dark Hylian gulped and glanced bit worriedly at the Hero before taking the offered instrument. Link just simply nodded while keeping his gaze in him. Dark gulped again and bit fearfully closed his eyes while bringing the Fairy Ocarina to his lips. After that he played _Song of Healing_ for the fourth time that day.

Both the Hero and the Sage listened to the song very silently. Once the dark Hylian stopped, Saria was first one to speak. "That was really unique one. Was it your own work?" She inquired curiously.

Dark gulped and took a step backwards while shaking his head. "N-no... I learned it from a friend of mine..." He replied hesitantly while scratching the back of his head. The dark Hylian glanced at Link in hopes of getting help but the Hero stayed silent, nodded and just smiled at him.

"Do you know the name of the song?" The Sage continued to ask. Dark nodded but it took a short while before he got the words out of his mouth.

"Um... It's called as _Song of Healing_." The dark Hylian eventually stated. Saria nodded again and smiled a bit.

"That Ocarina... Will you _promise_ to keep very good care of it?" The Sage asked nearly pleadingly. Dark nodded straight off without any kind of hesitation. "And it's okay with you, Link, for him to have it?" She continued and turned to look at the Hero. Link nodded his confirmation. Saria sighed a bit but smiled and nodded to the dark Hylian. "Very well then. The Fairy Ocarina will be yours, Dark Link. Take good care of it." She finally said with a wide smile. "Though, somehow I always knew that the Ocarina would eventually change owners." The Sage continued bit confused while dropping her gaze down with a slight frown.

"So... Um... You're not mad at me...?" The Hero inquired bit nervously. Saria raised her gaze back up bit startled. Link gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head but when the Sage of Forest started to laugh, he was fully confused and glanced at the dark Hylian. Dark just simply gave a shrug while frowning a bit.

Saria shook her head and gave a slight grin. "I never was angry with either of you." She started calmly before already winking. "I only wanted to tease you two a bit. In fact, I..." The Sage continued but stopped herself very quickly. _"I always felt bad for Dark Link not having an Ocarina of his own..."_ She thought but for some reason she didn't feel like saying that out loud. Right after that short thought, Saria already smiled widely. "In fact, I was going to suggest it myself." She stated with a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' voice.

The Hero frowned a bit but didn't press the matter at all. He felt that Saria left something unsaid but he didn't feel like having the rights to inquire about it. Even Dark frowned a bit but let it slide. He had a feeling that whatever she was hiding would eventually come out but now wasn't the time. "So... We're good?" Link eventually inquired and Saria nodded happily. "Great! Then it's decided. The Fairy Ocarina is Dark's!" The Hero exclaimed eagerly.

Dark was bit startled but very soon he started to blush and turned his gaze off. "Um... Thanks..." He half whispered before dropping his eyes into the Ocarina in his hands. _"My own Ocarina... Sounds kinda nice..."_ He thought with a slight smile on his face. For a short while the dark Hylian thought about asking if he could recolor it or do some kind of decoration into the Fairy Ocarina but decided against it. It wouldn't change the sound of the instrument and he wasn't fully sure that Link and Saria would like the idea. After all, it was originally the Sage's and given to the Hero. He was _not_ going to ruin such important things just because he wasn't fully happy with the color. Besides, it was nothing more than just getting used to it.

Soon after this short conversation, Saria left back into the Chamber of Sages and the two Hylians started to return back to the Hyrule Field. Again, the walk was done in silence but this time it was because Dark was fully wrapped up in the pinkish Ocarina in his hands. And Link didn't want to bother him. The dark Hylian didn't even realize how they had made their way out of the Lost Woods and through the Kokiri Forest before he already was standing at the entrance of the Kokiri Forest and with the two horses right next to them.

"So... You coming back to the castle or what you got planned for today?" The Hero inquired while getting up to Epona's back. Dark mimicked him without much of thought and the duo rode out of the short pathway. They stopped once the field came into their view.

"I... I think I could go back to Lake Hylia for a while longer..." The dark Hylian finally replied and put the Ocarina into his pocket to keep it safe. Link nodded while smiling.

"Okay. I'll see you later in the evening, then?" He asked and Dark just simply nodded. "Alright. Stay safe and have fun with the Ocarina." The Hero continued and winked once before he already got the mare to move. Storm stood on his place while he and the dark Hylian watched Link ride away. It didn't take long before Dark turned the stallion towards the lake and they left back to there.

Very soon the dark Hylian was back underneath the lonely tree. This time around he was actually playing the Ocarina with bit more of courage. He played _Song of Healing_ couple of times before he was ready to try something else. Yet, before he got to start a new song, Sheik already came in front of him.

"And how the freaking many times are you going to play that one and same song?" The Sheikah asked annoyed. Dark was bit startled but this time around he didn't scramble to his feet. Instead he just gave a sheepish smile and shrugged.

"Dunno. As many times as I feel like." He replied with a grin. Sheik nearly growled and shook his head.

"And what are you doing having the Ocarina still in your hands?" The Sheikah asked and crossed his arms over his chest. _"I thought either Saria or Link would've taken it from him by now... Unless he never met with either of them."_ He thought and slightly glared at the dark Hylian.

Dark took once a deep breath before he explained fully how his meeting with Saria and Link had gone. Sheik listened carefully while hating the slight fact that after all he had seen and heard, he still waited for the dark Hylian to do an unforgivable mistake. Once Dark was done, the Sheikah nodded and turned around before already starting to walk away. The dark Hylian stared after him but eventually just shrugged and returned his notion back into the Fairy Ocarina in his hands.

For a short while Sheik thought about going to talk with Link and find out whether or not Dark was telling the truth but he decided against it very quickly. Once he was out of the sight, having gone past the scientist's house, he swiftly climbed up to the roof. The dark Hylian had started to play the Ocarina again which gave Sheik a chance to get into a better place. From there he just listened as Dark played the Fairy Ocarina. It didn't have as clear sounds as what the Ocarina of Time did but the dark Hylian knew what he was doing... Even with him playing the _Song of Healing_ as every other song.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Bit of notion for other games too in there. ;) SS has the harp. MM has the guitar. And ST has the pan flute. Link's _seriously_ musical! XD Is there even a Zelda game where Link _doesn't_ have a musical instrument? ^.- Also, the other Dark is _Swamp Dragon Princess_' Dark Link. We've been having bit of an RP between the duo. And SDP's Dark taught my Darky how to play the Ocarina. ^^; So, as can see, I _do_ try to bring up all that has been given or taught to him through letters or RP. =)

So, review, please! =D Even anonymous ones are accepted but if you got a account in here or at DeviantArt, inform of the penname so I can leave a review reply! Otherwise the review reply will be on my profile page or in the next chapter! Thank You!

Also, flames are accepted but those shall be for Axel's entertainment or for Demyx's practice! =P

**Still in working:  
1) **Do a drawing from one of my stories and I'll write you a story OR I can give bit of _preview_ from upcoming chapters or next stories. =)  
**2)** Send questions to Dark and/or Link! Also, other characters will be answering if you want to send a question for them! =)


End file.
